They weren't kidding when they said he was big!
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack gets his most tedious assignment yet, Slaying a Raviente. The biggest monster of them all. Unknown to him though, The Guild is recording everything that is happening during the fight, Will they discover Jack's powers and his secret? Third in the Hunter Series


**AN-This is the third installment in the Hunter Series! This time, Jack goes after the biggest one of them all; Raviente. Enjoy the Story! Reviews would be helpful and apprecieated!**

**Chapter 1: That is NOT a Grass snake!**

Life had been pretty peaceful for Jack ever since he'd finished hunting the Jhen Mohran, and he didn't have any problems with the Guild Receptionist hating him anymore...the last major assignment he went on was to slay a Lagiacrus, but other than that, It was Bird Wyverns and Brute Wyverns on his hit list.

Jack put the book away that he was reading, Neatly tucking it into the Crystal Ships bookcase. He then proceeded to walk out of the Library and back into the control room.

Once again, The theme had changed, and this theme was a Natural Crystal theme, Crystals were growing on the ceilings, Giving them a look of Icicles hanging over him, The console was Decagon shaped, and the buttons were see-through, The floor was a clear Quartz, and the doors were lined with Diamonds. Jack sighed at the Theme change, The Crystal Ship was acting like it had a Desktop Randomiser on it, But the Crystal Ship was just trying to get Jack's attention.

Jack looked up "Please stop messing with the theme dear, It's getting annoying, and you know that I give you the attention you need after I return from my hunts" Jack was saying when a low warbling sound got to his ears, Jack smirked "Well, OK, I promise" Jack said and walked out of the temperamental ship.

When Jack got outside, He started putting his Armour on, and he grabbed his Switch Axe. He then took a few Items out of his chest, and he walked out of the Guest house, Only to run into someone.

When Jack looked up he saw a Girl, Probably of 17 or 18 picking up her stuff, She was wearing a Guild uniform, And Jack guessed she was a new recruit or something, she was babbling apologies when Jack put his hand up "Sorry, I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going, I need to go but I'll see you soon" And with that, Jack walked off towards the Tavern.

Riki was sitting at the table stuffing his face as usual, And once again, He had two hunters sitting on the table with him, When Jack sat down on the table, He was greeted by them, and Jack sighed and leaned towards Riki and whispered "Is there anyone you haven't told about me?" Jack asked and Riki shrugged and turned towards his other friends "This is Guy and Sophie" Riki said pointing towards the two hunters sitting next to them, Jack got a handshake from them both and they went about eating the food they still had on their plates.

They gathered on a Researchers Blimp, Although it was Pointless considering the fact they were gonna be fighting the Raviente on Absolute Island, It was equipped with all the seige weapons, Ballitas, Hunting Gong, Cannons and the Dragonator.

When they arrived at Absolute Island, They parachuted off of the aircraft, Unbeknowest to Jack, It was fitted with a recording device that would record the whole fight. When they landed, The ground immediately started shaking, And pieces of shrapnel were sent into the air when a snake, WAAAYYY bigger than Lao Shan Lung, Ceadaeus, Jhen Mohran or Shen Gaoren, THIS dewarfed them, It's coiled looped around itself about fourteen times, and Sophie, Guy and Riki immediately got to work slashing at the snakes stomach, It appeared to be doing little to no damage so Jack started laying into it with his Hyper-Dragon powered Switch axe, When he switched to sword mode, Golden-Black-red bursts of energy erupted from the blade, He slashed at the belly of the Raviente, and after about five minutes it growled out. Flashing lights started appearing on the ground, Green appeared to heal the person standing in the light, But people standing in the Red or Grey lights were dealt with different types of pain.

Jack leaped onto the Ravientes Back and started slashing multiple sections of it's coils, Riki stayed with his lance maneuver, and he ended up causing a large bleeding mark which spanned for about 2 meters, Sophie started using up her Wyvern fire on her Gunlance, whilst Guy was giving it all he had with the Demon Dance.


End file.
